


Naughty Pine

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Fisting, Masturbation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: A simple knot in pine paneling has Harry's mind wandering.





	Naughty Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I was at _church camp_ of all places when this idea struck me. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Thanks to [](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/)**nathaniel_hp** for the beta!

He hadn't noticed it the first night.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Aurors arrived at the cottage late that night, or early in the morning, and Harry collapsed on his bunk, anxious for sleep. He hadn't wanted the lower bunk, but Ron argued that since Harry was vertically challenged, the lower bunk would suit him better. Harry merely shook his head and threw himself onto the hard, thin mattress and promptly fell asleep.

The second night, he didn't think much of it.

In addition to being a snorer, Ron also tossed and turned in his sleep. His motions kept Harry from sleeping and as he glanced toward the open window, it was then that he noticed the knot in the wood of the paneling. It was an ordinary knot, nothing too outrageous, but it reminded him of something. He just couldn't place it.

The third night, he dreamed.

Ginny was in his dream and of course, the dream involved sex. She'd been out on a road trip for a few days before Harry had left, so it made perfect sense that nocturnal emissions would be the result. Sighing, Harry turned toward the window again and groaned, realizing what it was that the knot in the wood reminded him of.

Ginny's pussy.

The shape of it looked exactly like what he looked at whenever he went down on her. The top point was where her clit lay, surrounded by the bush of bright red, curly hair that always drove him crazy. Harry loved to tease that bundle of nerves with his tongue and then suck on it, all the while breathing in her sexy scent.

In the middle was her vagina, that tight, wet channel where he could sink himself deeply within her and lose all track of time. He groaned as he remembered the way she'd squeeze those muscles and milk him for all he was worth until he came with a bellow. His fingers would massage the slick walls as he kissed her perfect mouth or sucked on her swollen clit

The lower point led him right to her asshole. He'd only fucked her up the ass a few times, but, damn, it was an incredible sensation when he did. There were also the times when she'd take her vibrator and put it inside him…Harry shook his head at that particularly pleasant recollection.

Automatically, his hand slipped between the cloth of his pyjama pants, which were still damp from his previous eruption, and he began stroking himself in earnest. Imagining the dampness of his spunk was Ginny's essence, Harry closed his eyes and pictured her straddling him, her wet red curls surrounding his cock and her pert breasts bouncing as she rode him.

Harry groaned as he came all over his hand and onto his pyjamas. Breathing heavily, he whispered her name, hoping that this blasted mission he was on would end soon.

"Pssst! Harry!"

Harry shot up into a sitting position, knocking his head on the bottom of Ron's bunk.

"OW!!" His moist hand went to his hair and rubbed the spot on his head that was now throbbing with pain. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ron? Don't startle me like that!"

"Well," Ron began, barely holding in his laughter, "to be fair, you were the one who woke me up."

"Oh."

"And please respect the fact that your girlfriend's brother is sleeping in the upper bunk and can hear your panting over my little sister!" Ron's giggles won over and he burst out in laughter.

Harry stuck his head out of the bunk and looked up at Ron.

"Shut up! And for your information—"

Ron interrupted Harry's tirade with a loud laugh that echoed throughout the cottage. He rolled to his side, continuing to laugh and shake. Before he could say anything to Harry, Ron rolled too far and tumbled to the floor, landing on his backside with a thump.

"Bloody hell! That hurt!" Ron groaned in pain, looking up at Harry for help, who was now laughing as well. "Get yer hands outta yer pants!"

Harry scrambled to extricate his other hand from his pyjamas and then scowled at Ron.

"Well…well…you're one to talk," Harry chortled. "Your lily white ass is showin'!"

Ron struggled to pull up his boxers to their rightful position, all the while, continuing to laugh at Harry.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Ron, still shaking in laughter.

"You really don't know?" Ron took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"No," Harry answered as he ran a hand through his hair, which got caught up in something. He made a face and tugged something out of his hair.

"I suggest you wash your hair, mate," Ron teased, "while you take a cold shower."

Harry rolled out of the bed and grabbed a towel and his bathroom stuff. Reaching for the door, he took a deep breath and left the little room.

If he thought Ron's ribbing was bad, the onslaught of teasing from the rest of the Auror-trainees was going to go down in history.


End file.
